Vulnerability
by IvoreeChan
Summary: It started with a dream; the same way most experiences do. Only this time, it changed my life more than expected. In more ways than one.  Dream story; completely thought up by me romance;horror;supernatural;school


Disclaimer: I dreamt this story once. It seemed like a good idea and I wanna make a book out of it, but to be honest, I don't think I'm a good enough writer. Hopefully I will be one day. I really do like this idea.

Anyway. Um, to start off, I'm just going to say, after re-reading it, the chapter is really confusing and strange, but it's supposed to be. It's a dream haha. But still, constructive criticism is welcome, hating and trolling is not. 3 Please review after you've read! Thank you! Oh and also, this story is 100% mine and if I find it stolen, I'm going to be seriously angry. THIS IS MY IMAGINATION AND CREATIVITY AT WORK FOR GOD'S SAKES! XD

Rated: T for teen

Genre: Horror ; fantasy ; romance ; school life

Inspiration: My dreams.

Have you ever had an experience that's started with a dream? I have. In fact, the experience that changed my life started with a dream, and while it was horrifying and scary, it defines who I am now, and I would change one minute of it. Not even if my life depended on it.

One big green eye peered out at me from the black. The whites of the eyes were growing larger, getting to the point where the iris was covered. In the air surrounding me I heard a blood curdling scream. It was such a terrifying sound; I couldn't help but scream back, my eyes screwed up, and my hands covering my ears. I didn't know what was happening. My pulse was racing. I opened one eye tentatively and peered around me. Shapes that had been clouded and unrecognizable slowly came into focus. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see clearly. It felt like my eyes were covered in a film that was scratching my eyes. It made me want to scratch my eyes out. Finally, around me I could make out the trees. My nose could make out the stink coming from nearby polluted water. My bare feet could feel the mushy ground beneath my feet. It was impossible not to guess that I was in a swamp. I stepped forward, trying to go anywhere to escape, but my ankle twisted in pain. I grunted as I landed face first in the dirt. I pulled my leg up to my chest, prepared for the worst. Someone was going to kill me. I'd been kidnapped. I was going to suffer a fate worse than death. Something screamed again. It was unearthly and it chilled me to the bone. I scrambled up, my fear energizing me, urging me to get up and make a run for it. I pushed my pained legs forward, my ears ringing from the scream.

The night surrounding me was suddenly filled with the sounds of a hunt. I could hear dogs barking and howling, scurrying through the bush and the trees. I could hear men shouting to each other and something else, calling for it to come out. If I was being honest with myself, I would have said that I was curious, but at that time, I was too scared to find out. I ran through the trees, feeling my arms shredding from the countless sticks that clawed at me. I felt no pain. Only panic. I still felt no pain when I ran straight into a low lying branch, the bark scraping the skin off my forehead. Blood ran down my face as I ducked underneath and kept running, only this time I was running blind. My eyes were filled with the blood streaming from my forehead. My foot caught on something sharp, sending a flash of white hot pain through my leg. I fell forward again, but I was determined to keep going, even if I had to crawl on my hands and my knees. So that's what I did. I crawled. But my efforts were in vain. Everything seemed to be in my way. Something obviously wanted to stop me. I'd run into something unidentifiable. I put my hands up, feeling for whatever it was that I'd run into, but I could find nothing. My hands passed through air, and yet when I tried to continue forward, I was hindered. I scrambled to the sides, skinning my knees on the rough floor surface, but I failed to find a way out. Everything I tried failed. I was blocked in. I was in a cage. I searched around me for a way out, but froze when I finally saw her. She held the same green eyes that I had seen at the start. Her image flickered, like she was a hologram. Or rather, there but not? I was mesmerized by her. She held my attention so completely that I didn't notice when the sounds of the night got closer until they were behind me.

"You will watch my story…" her voice flickered through my mind, yet her lips had not moved. Every second I was watching and listening, I freaked out that little bit more. In fact, I was so terrified, that I was surprised I hadn't wet myself.

I turned my body around, keeping my eyes on the girl, cautious. I wondered if I should even turn my back on her. If I did, something might happen to me, but if I kept my back to the mob, I'd probably still be attacked.

One of the men, the leader I presumed, stepped forward and raised a torch. His lips were curled back revealing rotten, chipped and gap teeth. His sneer was so revolting I couldn't help but dry retch. It didn't take me long to realize the stench coming off the mob wasn't helping much. They all looked like they hadn't washed in days, and I was on the verge of suggesting soap and toothbrushes to these feral people, when all noise cut off.

"You must watch. Don't speak… Just listen," the girl's voice flitted through my mind again, and despite the fact that I wanted to scream until my lungs were empty, I listened.

The sounds of the swamp and the sounds of the mob restarted. The leader was speaking.

"It's abou' time we caught you. You've been hidin' from us haven' ya? No need to be scared, we're only lookin' for a little play time…" His grin and his accent combined were enough to make me shudder. Just looking at him made me want to run as far away as possible. It made me wonder why the little girl wasn't running yet. I cast a glance back at her and saw her fully for the first time. Her skin was milky white, and her straight dark hair hung loose around her. She had large eyes, like an owls, and rosy red lips. Her appearance, though beautiful, was distorted. She was only wearing a nightgown and it was covered in dirt and mud, along with her face, the only evidence of her skin made by tracks from her tears, and cuts received from running through the swamp at a fast pace. Her hair was full off twigs and leaves and though loose, looked like a bird had made its nest there. I heard her whimper and was about to urge her to run, to tell her I would protect her from the men, even though I didn't want to be in her place myself, when I recalled what she'd told me. I wasn't allowed to speak.

As though she'd read my mind, the girl and turned to run, only to be halted when the lead man grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Oh, no ya don' missy," he growled, putting his hands in places that he shouldn't have. I'd suspected he'd been a pedophile, but this was going too far. I stood up ready to scream at him, when her "ghost thing" appeared again.

"NO! YOU MUST NOT SPEAK!" she screamed, her fact distorted in rage. So much so that she almost looked like a demon. I whimpered, cowering back against a tree. If I'd thought the mob was scary a minute ago, it was nothing compared to her now.

"Watch," she said, repeating it over and over again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She must want me to do something eventually; I was just going to have to wait. I opened my eyes in time to see the man pressing his lips to her collar bone. My stomach heaved. I've seen some pretty bad things in my lifetime, but this took the cake so far. I promised myself, I would never watch anything like this ever again.

"Ya stupid bitch!" I heard the man drawl. Curling away from her in pain. I hadn't seen her move, so I was confused and looked around for another person; the person who had hurt him. There was nobody.

"What the fuck did ya do tha' for?" he screamed, lifting his fist against her. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from putting myself in between them. I looked at the other men. They were clearly just as confused as I was. I heard a something slumping to the ground in front of me and looked back to where the girl was standing with the head honcho. The leader had dropped to the floor of the forest and was writhing around like he was having a seizure. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were growing redder by the minute. The sight was so disgusting that I couldn't hold my stomach in anymore. I turned, leaning on the tree for support and threw up all over the undergrowth.

When my stomach was finally empty I got this feeling like the ordeal wasn't over yet. I turned back to see five of the men charging the little girl. They all dropped and suffered the same fate as the leader.

"Ya stupid little wench!" one of the other men called out, racing forward screaming, his face twisted. He was clearly smarter than the others, because he took a different route, directing her attention away from the still large mob. When her back was turned, a man who had been standing not two feet from me, snuck up behind her with a club and brought it down over her head. She screamed in pain, falling to the forest floor, clutching her head. When he lifted the club back up to swing again, I noticed it had a sharp nail protruding from it. _Holy shit_… He was killing her! He was senselessly bringing the club down over her head repeatedly, spraying blood everywhere, and not stopping until he'd broken through her skull.

"Than' God tha's all over. Tha' little witch be dead." He grunted, running a callused hand down his face, smearing the blood over his lips and licking it like it was something sweet.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

My scream shattered the illusion. I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. I checked my body for the injuries I'd sustained in the dream, just to make sure that it had been a dream. I ran my hand through my hair, freaking out when I felt leaves all through it. I yanked my fingers through the knots, gathering the leaves in my palms. My breath quickened as I saw that they were muddy and blood covered. I raced to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom and checked to see how dirty I was. My face and hair were fine. There were no leaves, no blood, nothing. I looked at the hand that was clutching the leaves and saw I was holding my scrunchie. I was freaking out over nothing. I let out a shaky breath and sat down on the cold tiled floor, trying to catch my bearings. I leant my head against the wall against my back, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Make them pay…" a voice whispered in my ear as I fell into a dreamless sleep, right there on the floor.


End file.
